Blast from the past
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: Naruto and Sakura went back in time and end up in their child self.
1. Chapter 1:return to the past

Blast from the Past Chapter 1: return to the past

In this story if a person has someone dojutsu their eyes or eye can look like their normal eye or eyes until they activate the dojutsu.

_**The 4th Great Shinobi war**_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke is going against Madra, Zetsu and Guruguru. Naruto had lost Kurama and the charka of the others and Madra combine them with the send a punch Madra follow by a kick by Sasuke.

"Wood release: thorn dragon" said Zetsu before he made woooden dragon cover with thorns and send it at Sakura.

"Lightning release: lightning stream" said Guruguru send a stream of lightning at Sakura.

Sakura send a punch to the ground making an earth shield,The dragon and the lighning combine with each other before start to spin and went throw Sakura's shield. Naruto saw that Sakura about to get peirce by the dragon so he threw his fathers kunai at went so fast. Blood splatter cross her face.

"N-NNaruto." said Sakura as Naruto look at her while the dragon keep spinning itself on his smile.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" ask Naruto.

"I fine it is you that should I ask are you you ok." said Sakura.

"Lava release: Lava blades" said Sasuke before shooting blades made of lava the wooden dragon and destroying it.

Naruto pick himself up but he cought out some blood.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" ask Sakura.

"I am fine as long you are a live." said Naruto before he took off to rejoin Sasuke with Sakura heading there as well.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went throw some handsigns.

"Scorch release: twin scorching dragons" said Naruto and Sasuke making two scorching dragons and send them at Madra and Zetsu.

"Boil release: tiger strike" said Sakura made a tiger that jump in the air before doing multiple scratches at Guruguru.

Madra went to dodge only for Naruto to hit Madra in the stomach.

"Reverse sealing" said Naruto before the ten tailed juubi came out of Madra and into him.

"So you have remove the juubi well it doesn't matter, you three will die like all of the other." said Madra as he send a kick to Naruto.

"Storm release: thousand lighting bolts." said Madra before he punch Naruto in the stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Naruto as he getting hit buy one thousand mini lightning bolts.

"Naruto" yell Sasuke and Sakura.

"Earth release:one hundread earth spears" said Guruguru as he made spears coming out of the ground Sakura and Sasuke keep on dodging them.

Naruto grabs bot of Madra's hands with hands made of juubi's charka.

"Tail beast Rasengan" said Naruto as he slam the rasengan in to Madra.

Madra cough out some blood. Sasuke and Sakura keep on dodging the earth spears.

"Lightning release:Kirin" said Sasuke as he made dragon out of lightning coming out of the sky.

"Water release: dancing water dragon" said Sakura as she made a water dragon dancing aroung Kirin.

The two jutsus combine and made one big water dragon cover with lightning.

"Storm release: Kirin the dancing water dragon" said Sasuke and Sakura as the send the dragon at Zetsu and Guruguru.

"Wood release: wooden dome" said zetsu as he made a dome made of wood cover him and Guruguru.

Madra grab a sword and stab Naruto in his stomach while Naruto made two of the truth seaking balls turn into pair of pull out the sword then try to stab Naruto again but Naruto block it with his sword while he went to cut Madra's head off with his other sword only to get it block by a sword made of send a knee to Madra stomach but he headbutt Naruto's face.

Sasuke went to dodge the earth spear only to get hit by one.

"SASUKE" said Naruto and Sakura.

Madra look at and smile before saying " Kill her now, Iwant him to watch the only person left the one he loves and care die right infront of his eyes.

Naruto send an elbow to Madra face before he use arasengan to push him away from threw a kunai at Sakura as the earths spears about to perce her.

"Naruto-kun" said Sakura as she look into his eyes.

"You are ok Sakura." said before he cought out some blood.

"Don't worry about me what about you" said Sakura.

"I will be fine." said Naruto as he walk up to Sasuke.

"Naruto." said Sasuke as Naruto use his clones to fight Madra, Zetsu, and Guruguru.

"Let me help you Sasuke." said Naruto as Sakura and him try to heal him.

"No,I need you do me a favor before I died." said Sasuke.

"What is it?" ask Naruto.

"Take my eyes and replace your eyes with them." said Sasuke before he died.

Sakura hurry and remove Sasukes eyes.

Sakura hurry and replace Narutos eyes.

The last of his clones been Naruto hurry and summon Kumo, an plue toad with orange spot and pink had two swords on her back.

"You summon me Naruto, I need you to reverse summon Sakura for me and make sure she will be safe." said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto." said Koma but before she can do anything Madra threw a huge fire sword and perce Koma's heart.

"KOMA" yell Naruto.

Naruto start to be cover in orange charka.

"Yin-yang: rasenshuriken" said Naruto as he threw a gray-ish rasenshuriken at them but before it can go far the jutsu crash with "pace-Time barrier blast from Madra as Zetsu and Guruguru use earth release: earth wall to block any attacks or damage from the two jutsus.

The two jutsu combine instead of canceling each other it made a Black holethat was start close. everything around is starting to pull in because of Madra, Zetsu, and Guruguru wood release under ground roots, they where safe from getting pull Naruto and Sakura got pull into the black hole.

_**Leaf village five years ago day before they were put on a Team**_

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura woke up in a bed.

"What a crazy dream." said Sakura as she grab her teddy bear that Ino gave her. I wonder What dose Naruto got plan for tommarrow as she gotout of the bed to use the bathroom.

Sakura look in the mirror and saw herself but her younger self.

"AHHHHH" scream Sakura.

Sakura's mom hurry an ran to Sakura's bathroom.

"Are you ok?" ask her mom.

"Yes mom." said Sakura.

"Are you sure?" ask her mom.

"Yes just tired." said Skura.

"You need to have your rest for tommarrow so you can find out who is going to be your team." said her mom before leaving.

"I have to re do my life again. I guess that is a good thing then I can change the future and give Naruto a chance." said Sakura with a smile before she went to back to bed.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto is in the forest of death with the scroll of seals.

"Why am I here?" thought Naruto.

Naruto put his fingers into a cross and summon some saw his clones look like his old self.

"Why the fuck do you guys look my younger self?" ask Naruto.

"I don't know but why do you look like the younger verison of yourself?" ask the clone.

"I can answer that kit." said Juubi.

"Kurama?" said Naruto.

"No, that one nineth of me, since I am whole again I got all my nine souls, I got their memories as well." said the juubi.

"What is your name? ask Naruto.

"My name is answer your first quest your jutsu had some of my charka while his jutsu had some of the Gedo statue's charka, so when it had combine it had made a black hole and took you back in time." said Shinju.

"So you are tell me I have to repeat everything again and what about the other tailed beast." ask Naruto.

"Yes you do have to repeat your life again and for the other tailed beast all nine of them are here." said Shinju.

"But how is Kurama going to be here?" ask Naruto.

"I am inside of you." said Kurama.

"How is that possible?"said Naruto.

"I don't know, but since you are from the future maybe your past body and future body had you know my name that means we must be friends." said Kurama.

"Yes we are, since we got a while before Mizuki and Iruka show up I am going to learn some jutsus from the scroll." said Naruto before summoning some clones and have them work on the jutsus.


	2. Chapter 2: Team 7 begins

Blast from the past chapter two: Team 7 begins

Please leave a report Dragon-master999 and Dragon-master9991 they are both the same guy. He is a flamer and he is telling people to not read my stories and don't let me adopt their is doing this to kyuubi16 and Dragon-master999 is dragon-master9991 and dragon-master9993. He needs to get reported. I got proof of all three accounts where he is talking crap in my reviews and other people reviews. he won't stop harassing me and is telling people to not read my stories and to not let me or kyuubi 16 to adopt and he is trying to claim on You said Yes review I am dragon-master9993 which I am not.

It been two hour since Naruto learn some new jutsus from the sroll of seals.

"Naruto, giveme the scroll and you will pass." said Mizuki.

"Sorry, I don't think so." said Naruto.

"Don't you want to pass with your friends?" ask Mizuki.

"You had trick me, you really want to give this scroll to Orochimaru." said Naruto.

"You are bad I made sure to fail you demon. Once I kill youand give Orochimaru the scroll I will gain power." said Mizuki.

"Fuck your power." said Naruto.

"For a demo, you are all talk." said Mizuki.

"Demon, Because I am the container of the nine tailed fox doesn't make me the demon." said Naruto.

"You knew?" thought Iruka.

"So you knew why the village hates it does matter." said Mizuki before he threw a giant shuriken at Naruto.

Iruka jump infront of Naruto and took the gaint shiruken in the back.

"Naruto, I want you to run to the 3rd hokage. What ever happens don't stop running. I won't let my little brother died." said Iruka.

"Sorry sensei, I won't leave you." said Naruto.

"You should listen demon." said Mizuki.

"I will teach you, what happens if you hurt the ones I care about." said Naruto.

"You can't beat me." said Mizuki.

"Multiple shadow clone." said Naruto as he made two thousand clones.

"Time for you to get your ass kick." said Naruto.

"Water release: water dragon jutsu." said Mizuki as he made a water dragon and send it at Naruto clones.

"This is new." thought Naruto.

"Earth release: demonic earth dragon" said Naruto as a creature made out of came out of the ground. It's had wings on it back and horns on it's send the demonic demon at Mizuki while it head to Mizuki it had also destroy the water dragon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Mizuki as the demonic deagon attack him.

"You fucking demon, you will pay for this." said Mizuki before he shoot multiple fire balls at Naruto.

Naruto keep dodging the attack as he runs to Mizuki.

"Lighting release: green lightning slice." said Naruto before he made a cut cross Mizuki's chest.

"Fire release: phenoix bullet" said Mizuki before he shoot a ire ball at Naruto before it had turn into a phenoix start to chase Naruto.

Naruto try to dodge it but it keep following him.

" Water release: Dancing water dragon." said Naruto before he send a dragon made of water at pheniox destroying it before he send it to Mizuki.

Mizuki eyes widen when the water dragon hit his stomach and sending him into a tree before he pass out he said " I will get you for this."

"Naruto." said Iruka.

"Yes sensei." said Naruto.

"I want to give you something." said Iruka as he took off his headband.

"Are you sure?" ask Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, congrations you are now an genin." said Iruka.

"Thank you sensei." said Naruto.

"Lets get some ramen to celebration your graduation." said Iruka.

"Yes!" said Naruto.

_**The next day with Naruto**_

Naruto use a transformation jutsu to turn himself into an old he enter a clothes look around and found some clothes that he like then he bought the he went to the mask sword and weapon sword to get some a mask and some weapons before he went home to head off to school.

_**The next day with Sakura**_

Sakura cut her hair before she went shopping. Sakura bought some gloves and new clothes before she stop at the weapon store to get some seapons. Sakura went home to change before heading to school. She looks like her shippuden self color black with pink flower design and with a sword on her back,

Once she got to School,she saw was wearing his normal clothes but only thing different was he had a sword on his back and his clothes was color black.

"Move forehead Sasuke is mine." said Ino.

"Go head Ino-pig and sit by him I really don't care." said Sakura.

"Nice trick, by making me thinking you don't want nothing to do with Sasuke you will somehow trick him to go with you." said Ino.

"Nope, Iam tired of us fighting over a guy who don't want anything todo with us and I am tried of us stop being friends over like someone different." said Sakura.

"Who and when did you cut your hair?" ask Ino.

"I had cut my hair this morning and you will see when he gets here." said Sakura.

Sakura sat down three chairs away from Sasuke and two chairs away from Ino. Naruto had enter the class. He was wearing all black anbu lothes with orange demonic phantom design on the back, over that he had a black hoody with a orange demonic phantom design on the had black sandles and had a pair of swords on his back and a black demonic phantom with three orange stripes on each cheek on his left side of his leg.

"Naruto!" Ino.

"Naruto-kun!" said Sakura.

"Naruto-kun?" said Ino.

Naruto his normal spot.

Naruto look at Sakura.

"She looks just like her future self." thought Naruto.

"Wow Naruto you look nice." said Ino.

"Thhank you." said Naruto.

"Hey Teme." give Sakura-chan a chance, who knows she might be a good girlfriend." said Naruto.

"I don't like her dobe." said Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun I don't like him anymore." said Sakura.

"That strange, not evenyour futur- I mean are you sure?" ask Naruto.

"Did he almost sais my future self? Maybe I should ask him about it later." thought Sakura.

"Yes I am sure, besides I like somebody different."said Sakura.

"This is too different." thought Naruto.

"Oh who do you like" ask Naruto.

"I like..." before she can finish Iruka had interrupt.

"Listen up, I am calling out your names and who your team that you will be on." said Iruka.

"Why is Naruto here, he had fail?" ask Kiba.

"We found out that Mizuki been messing with Naruto's work and failing him on purpose." said Iruka.

"Really?" ask Ino.

"Thats different." said Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto look at her and Sakura look at him.

"Can he/she went back in time too.?" thought Sakura / Naruto.

"Ater a little while...

"Team 7 is Sasuke, Sakura and Sensei is Kakashi. Team 8 is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Your Sensei is Kurenai. Team 9 is out training already. Team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru, and sensei is Asuma." said Iruka.


	3. Chapter 3: team 7

Blast from the past chapter 3: team 7

Kakashi have show up half in hour earlier then the last time.

"You two come with me, except you blondy. You have to go see the hokage." said Kakashi.

"Strange." thought Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto went to see the Hokage.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in Naruto." said the 3rd hokage.

Naruto saw the 3rd hokage with Danzo.

"You want me old man?" ask Naruto.

"The council had out voted me." said 3rd hokage.

"What are you talking about?" ask Naruto.

"You will be join my men. That means you will be train by me and my men." said Danzo.

"What about my team?" ask Naruto.

"You will still be on team seven but you will have do what Danzo told you, I got it where My son Asuma, Kuernai and Guy will also train you once in a while." said the 3rd hokage.

"Naruto after your team meeting meet me here." said Danzo.

"Naruto, You will be an Anbu, but you won't do any anbu missions except bodyguard until you become a chunin and be one for 3 years."said the 3rd hokage with a sad look.

"Are you ok old man?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, I just wish you can choose to be one." said the 3rd hokage.

"It is ok, when I become a jonin then I will retired from being an anbu then my next goal will taking your place as a hokage." said Naruto with a smile.

A girl with long purple hair and a cat mask put a design on Naruto's left shoulder before doing some hand signs.

"Naruto that is the anbu's tattoo." said the lady.

"Ok Yugao." said Naruto.

Naruto left the hokage's office and Danzo stop him.

Danzo did the same thing as Yugao did, except instead of the anbu design he made a tree.

"That is tattoo for the root." said Danzo.

"Ok." said Naruto.

"You should give up on the pink hair girl." said Danzo.

"Why should I?" ask Naruto.

"She is acting like she likes you, but really she wants nothing to do with you." said Danzo.

"She won't do that, I know her better then anyone." said Naruto.

"Think about it, until today she likes Sasuke, why over night she will like you. She will do anything to be with Sasuke. They been dating the whole time." said Danzo.

"You are lieing." said Naruto.

"I have heard her talking to Sasuke about using you. She said he is a baka, he will think I like him so the people won't think anything about us." said Danzo.

"Can I go now?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, just think about what I have told you." said Danzo.

Naruto was thinking about what Danzo told him.

_**With Team7**_

"Sakura, You need to stop it." said Sasuke.

"Stop what Sasuke?" ask Sakura.

"You know what, You are acting like you like Naruto, I won't let you fuck with Naruto like that." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I am not acting I don't like him, I think I love him." said Sakura.

Naruto arrive near a tree and heard the words right after Sasuke said "what will you say if I say.."

"Good job on tricking the dobe, he thinks you like him, thats why I love you." said Sasuke.

"I love you too b..." before Sakura can finish they heard a some voices.

"Yo blondie" said Kakashi.

"Go fuck off Kakashi." said Naruto.

" Dobe, what took you so long?" ask Sasuke.

"Go fuck yourself Sasgay." said Naruto.

"What is your fucking promble?" ask Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" ask Sakura.

"Lets get this over with I got better things to do." said Naruto.

"What happen to the knucklehead?" thought Kakashi.

"What happen to Naruto?" thought Sasuke.

"What happen when you went to see the hokage Naruto-kun?" thought Saukra.

"We should get to know each other before you get your final test." said Kakashi.

"We already pass." said Sasuke.

"You have to pass his test, if you past then you will become a genin but if you fail then you are not ready to be a ninja." said Naruto.

"You are right blondie." said Kakashi.

" Can we hurry I got to meet some people?" ask Naruto.

"I will go first then, My Name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies are nothing, my likes are nothing, my dislikes are nothing, and my goals are nothing. Now it is you turn emo." said Kakashi.

"My name is Saskuke Uchiha, my hobbies is training, my likes is training, my dislikes are everyone, and my goal is to bring justice to my clan." said Sasuke.

"I see, your turn pinky." said Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, My hobbies are training, My dislike are people who mess with my village and people who I care about, my likes is traing and Naruto, my goals is to become a best medical-nin and be with Naruto." said Sakura.

"Ok, Your turn blondie." said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki Namik..., My hobbies is training, my likes is training and be left a fuck alone, my goals is to become a hokage, my dislikes are people who mess with my village and people I care about, people who is using me or trying to trick me like Sakura." said Naruto.

"I am not using or trying to trick you Naruto-kun." said Sakura.

"I have heard Sasuke and you talking ,how you are tricking me to think you like me but you both really love each other. I know Kakashi, be here at 6 am for the test." said Naruto before he left.

"Like Naruto said, meet me here at 6 am." said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura went to look for Naruto. Kakashi may sure he follow them to make sure Naruto is ok but he made sure he stay hidden from his team.

"I wish things haven't change." thought Naruto as he start to walk.

"Naruto/ Naruto-kun stop let us exsplain." said Sasuke and Sakura.

"You guys don't need to exsplain nothing, I had heard it all." said Naruto.

"Dobe, if you had heard us then you will hear me said what will you say if I say before I said Good job on tricking the dobe, he thinks you like him, thats why I love her." said Sasuke.

"And when I said I love him too, I didn't got a chance to finish what I was going to say." said Sakura.

Naruto was going say " How I know if you are not lieing?", but Shinju stop him.

_**Naruto's mind**_

"Naruto, they are telling the truth." said Shinju

"How do you know that?" ask Naruto.

"Look at her face, everytime she said Naruto-kun she blushes." said Shinju.

"How do you know it is not part of an act?" ask Naruto.

"I can tell by my emotion sensor abilities, which I have to training you in. You will learn if speople islieing or telling the truth." said Shinju.

"OK" said Naruto

_**Back to the real world**_

"Then what was you going to say?" ask Naruto.

"I was going to say but as a brother and a friend." said Sakura.

Naruto was looking in her eyes.

"I am sorry guys, I shouldn't jump to things. If you guys did or do want to be with each I don't care, I just don't like being use or trick so when I heard Sasuke said trick me. II-I got made. I am sorry guys, but I will have to talk to you later I have to go." said Naruto.

"See you later dobe and next time ask me first." said Sasuke.

"Bye teme." said Naruto.

"Can I walk you to where you are heading to?" ask Sakura.

"Sure." said Naruto.

"I am sorry, Sakura." said Naruto.

"It is ok." said Sakura.

Naruto saw Danzo.

"See you later Sakura." said Naruto.

"Do you got any plans for later tonight?" ask Sakura.

"Nope, Why?" ask Naruto.

"What about I come over and cook you some dinner and we watch a movie?" ask Sakura.

"Or I can cook you some dinner." said Naruto.

"We both can cook together f you want." said Sakura.

"Sure." said Naruto.

"Will 7: 40 be ok?" ask Sakura.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"See you later Naruto-kun." said Sakura.

"See you later Sakura." said Naruto.

Sakura watch Naruto walk up to Danzo before Danzo and Naruto had disappear.

"Why did Naruto left with Danzo?, I will ask him later with some other things that I need to know" thought Sakura as she head home.


	4. Chapter 4: the date

Blast of the past chapter 4: the date

Naruto had no choice but join Danzo even if he doesn't want to the the council force the 3rd hokage to make Naruto join Danzo men. Reason Sasuke is being nice to Naruto is because when Naruto and Sakura went back in time they have change some things so that is why he is more nice to his team and Kakashi more caring. Sorry for not posting any thing for three to four weeks, I been busy with school but I am back for now.

Naruto have return from his training with Danzo. His clothes were cover in his own blood, his shirt is rip apart. Naruto walking up the steps where he saw Sakura waiting for him.

"Sorry I am late." Naruto said as he walk up to Sakura.

"it is ok. " Sakura said before she turn around and look at Naruto.

"Naruto what happen to you?" Sakura ask as she went to check his body for any cuts.

"I am fine Sakura. I am learn how to stand the pay I will ever feel." Naruto said as he unlock his aparment door.

"I am going to take a quick shower." Naruto said as he remove his destroy then his shirt.

Sakura saw Naruto's tattoos. One she saw on all Anbu and the other she never seen before.

"you got some tattoos." Sakura said.

"Yes" Naruto said.

Naruto walk into the bathroom to take a shower. Sakura went to his room and grab him some clothes. She hand him his clothes and went in the kitchen to start an half of an hour Naruto came out ofut of the bath room and ment to the kitchen to help make dinner.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Naruto ask.

"I brought Ride Along." Sakura said.

"Cool." Naruto said.

After hour of cooking Pork chops, mix vegatebales, rice and gravey, Naruto and Sakura went to the living room. They start to eat and watch the movie.

"To make sure Naruto is from the future, I should give him a question that he will know?" Sakura though.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Do you remember when we beat Kakashi in the bell test by acting like we know what happens in his book?" Sakura ask.

"Yes, man that was fun. Wait a minute that doesn't happen until." before Naruto can finish Sakura had finish for him.

"In the future." Sakura said.

"I though I was the only one that came from the future or I have enter a different dimension." Naruto said.

"Every thing will be different this time." Sakura said before she caught Naruto lips and making Naruto shock.

Naruto kiss her back. After couple of minutes of kissing they took a break and staring into each other eyes.

"Naruto, what I have told you at the land of snow is true. I do love you." Sakura said.

"I love you too." Naruto said.

"I know you do." Sakura said before she caught Naruto's lips again. Sakura lay into Naruto's arms and lay her head on his chest.

After hour and half later.

"That was a good movie." Sakura said.

"It was but not as good as the kiss." Naruto before he steal a kiss from her.

"It is getting late, I should get home." Sakura said.

"I will walk you home." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sakura left.

Naruto and Sakura start to walk to the street with Sakura's head on Naruto's shoulder while holding hands.

"Hey guys." Ino said from here bedroom door.

"Hey Ino." Naruto said.

"Hey Ino-pig." sakura said.

"Ino notice that Sakura was holding Naruto's hand and her head is on Naruto's shoulder.

"He is the one you like." Ino said.

"Not like., you mean love." Sakura said.

""Why?, He is the deadlast." Ino said.

"He is not a deadlast. The teachers were failing him because they don't like him remember what Iruka said yesterday. He would have been the rookie of the year. Because he was my first friend, he was always there when I need someone. You were too but when I use to get pick on he use to stop them and take the beating from them and their Mom or Dad. Thats why I love him." Sakura said.

"I am glad that you finally open your eyes and see that Naruto was the one." Ino said.

"What you mean by that?" Sakura ask.

"Naruto had care about you from the begining." Ino said.

"Now it is your turn to get with Chouji." Sakura said.

"I will never like him." Ino said

"I won't say that." Naruto said witha smile.

"What ever." Ino said before closing the window.

Naruto and Sakura start to walk to Sakura's house.

"Have a good night." Naruto said.

Ii will, you have a good night." Sakura said before she give him a kiss.

Sakura went in her house.

"How was your date?" Mebuki ask.

"It was nice." Sakura said with a smile and a blush cross her face.

"I can tell from that kiss." Mebuki said.

"Mom." Sakura said.

"I am glad that you are not following those girls foot step." Kizashi said.

"I am happy about that to." Sakura said before she went up the stairs to her room.

with Naruto

Naruto is walking home until he got stop by ten jounins.

"Where do you think that you are going demon?" a guy ask.

kakashi was walking around until he saw tenjounins stop Naruto.

"I was going toyour mom's house, she told me to come shows her a good time." Naruto said with a smile.

The guy swung at Naruto but Naruto dodge the attack and send a kick at the knee of the guys and breaking it.

"Ahhhhh." the guy scream.

The others keep trying to attack Naruto but he keeps on dodging the attacks before he send his attacks at them.

"Tell others the demon won't take any crap anymore. If they attack me, I will use the rights to kill them." Naruto said before he start to walk away.

Naruto stop at the coner.

"Kakashi, You injoy the show." Naruto said.

"I didn't see anything. All I know they have attack someone and got their ask handle to them." Kakashi said.

"My mother and father will be sick if they saw how these people had treat me. My dad want me be treated as a hero not a demon. Course I will change that." Naruto said before he disappear.

"You know who your parents are." Kakashi though.

"Why did you attack them instead of taking their beatings again?" Shinju ask.

"I don't know, I feel like I am full of hate." Naruto said as his eye turn from the sharigan to mangekyo sharigan to eternal mangekyo sharigan to the rinnegan.

"It are those eyes." Kurama said.

"What are you talking about.

"The eyes that you got. How did you got them?" Kurama ask.

"Sasuke gave me them before he die and before I came back in time." Naruto said.

"Those eyes are fighting you to control over your body." Kurama said.

"I will help you control them." Shinju said.

On a roof .

""My plan is working. He is losing control then he will be mine for ever." a female voice said.

"Why not get him now?" a makle voice said.

"Soon, very soon, I will have him. but until them he needs to kill some people." the female voice said.


End file.
